Elle et ses je t'aime
by abattlefield
Summary: "Tu es belle, tu es belle, tu es belle, tu es belle." J'aurais tout fait pour elle. Je lui aurais décroché la lune si jamais elle me l'avait demandée. J'aurais fait le tour du monde pour lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait. J'aurais appris le français rien que pour lui dire de jolies phrases que personne d'autre ne comprenait sinon elle.


**Bonjour à vous, ou même bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous tombez ici. Ce que j'adore écrire la nuit ! Je suis un million de fois plus inspirée la nuit, et pourtant j'ai encore du mal à mettre à l'écrit mon fleuve de pensées... Ce qui en dit long sur comment la journée j'y arrive... (bon il faut que j'arrête avec les points de suspension, ça devient lourd là.)**

**Je viens d'écrire cet os, et franchement c'était pas du tout comme ça que je l'imaginais, mais pour une fois, ce que j'ai écrit me plait bien. J'irais presque jusqu'à dire que pour une fois je suis fière de mes mots. J'aurais voulu que cela soit plus long, mais une fois écrit c'était même plus court... m'enfin après plusieurs relectures j'ai quand même réussi à rajouter deux cents mots, donc je ne peux faire plus.**

**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je voudrais juste préciser que les filles sont à la bases deux 'ricaines qui parlent donc anglais, bien sûr, et que les mots ou phrases en italique sont dis ou pensés en français. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Et elle était si belle, devant moi. Ses coudes posés sur la table de bois ronde, ses jolies mains tenant son livre du bout des doigts, comme si elle risquait de le briser à chaque mouvement trop brusque qu'elle pouvait faire. Je ne comprenais pas le titre sur la couverture, mais elle, ayant appris cette langue étrangère le lisait à la perfection, avec son accent augmentant encore plus sa beauté. Elle était magnifique lorsque ses sourcils se fronçaient et qu'elle prononçait un mot à voix haute de temps en temps. Elle était magnifique quand elle replaçait derrière son oreille une mèche blonde qui s'empressait de retomber contre sa joue. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la dévisager, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle était comme une enfant, prise passionnément dans sa lecture. Et à nouveau elle lisait un mot à voix haute. Et à nouveau ses sourcils s'abaissaient. <em>Tu es belle<em>, lui avais-je dit un jour. Elle avait été surprise de m'entendre parler français. Je m'étais entraînée après avoir cherché comment traduire ces trois mots dans cette langue latiniste sur internet, avant de le dire devant elle. Elle avait rit de son joli rire cristallin. Et elle m'avait répondu. _Merci_. Elle magnait la langue de Molière si bien, et cela la rendait encore plus belle à mes yeux. Lorsque je lui avais redis, _tu es belle_, elle était sortie de sa lecture, et avait soutenu mon regard pendant quelques secondes. Je lui avais demandé si ma prononciation était correcte, et elle avait simplement hoché de la tête, légèrement. J'avais eu envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux et de lui répéter à nouveau, un millier de fois._ Tu es belle_, _tu es belle_, _tu es belle_, _tu es belle_. J'aurais tout fait pour elle. Je lui aurais décroché la lune si jamais elle me l'avait demandée. J'aurais fait le tour du monde pour lui apporter ce qu'elle voulait. J'aurais appris le français rien que pour lui dire de jolies phrases que personne d'autre ne comprenait sinon elle. Et une fois encore, elle avait simplement tourné à nouveau sa tête vers l'ouvrage dans ses mains, sans un mot, sans non plus quitter le petit sourire dans lequel s'étaient étirées ses jolies lèvres.

Je la voyais partout, et tout le temps. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas à mes côtes, j'avais l'impression de la reconnaître dans la rue à chaque croisement. J'étais prête à attraper le bras de chaque blondes sur mon chemin, pour vérifier si ça n'était pas elle, leur demander « Quinn, est-ce toi ? ». Et chaque fois, ces blondes n'étaient effectivement pas Elle. Leurs cheveux n'étaient pas assez blonds, leurs yeux pas assez hésitant entre l'émeraude et la noisette. Leur parfum ne sentait jamais assez bon, leur visage n'était pas assez blanc. Elles n'étaient pas assez jolies. Oh, elles pouvaient l'être, mais aucune n'était Elle. Et aucune ne le serait jamais. Et même si un jour je croisait son parfait sosie physique, cela ne lui ferait pas plus être Elle. Personne ne pouvait l'égaler ou même ne serait-ce que lui arriver à la cheville.

J'aimais manger avec elle, et la regarder, comme d'habitude. Et elle me réprimandait chaque fois, tapant doucement ma main. « Mange cela va être froid ! » Et chaque fois, je voulais lui répondre que je n'avais pas besoin de manger, de boire ou de dormir, tant qu'elle était là. Mais chaque fois, je ne disais rien, et baissait uniquement le nez vers mon assiette, attendant impatiemment qu'elle fasse de même pour que je puisse l'observer à nouveau, avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Je ne pouvait pas me lasser de détailler ses traits un à un. Et peut-être ne le pourrais-je jamais, mais cela me convenait à la perfection.

Et revenait à chaque fois la routine de sa lecture étrangère. J'aimais la voir ainsi, et nous pouvions rester des heures comme cela. Elle lisant, et moi la regardant. Nous aurions pu mourir dans ces positions, je n'aurais pas eu plus belle fin de vie qu'à ses côtés. J'aurais pu décrire ce que j'aimais chez elle en un seul point. Elle. Juste Elle. Je l'aimais entièrement, complètement, totalement. J'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse de son petit nez fin qu'elle fronçait quand quelque chose lui déplaisait. J'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse des ses longs doigts clairs qui tournait les pages de son livre en les effleurant uniquement. J'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse de son odeur, de sa vue, de sa présence à mes côtés. Et je me demandais souvent comment la Terre entière faisait pour ne pas l'être aussi ? Cela semblait impossible que chaque personne qui croisait son regard ne ressente pas des papillons dans son bas ventre. Et n'ai pas envie de lui offrir le soleil. Ou Vénus, ou Uranus, ou même Jupiter si elle le voulait.

Mais il y avait un moment que j'aimais plus encore dans la journée. Plus encore que les moments où elle était dans son fauteuil, son livre entre ses deux mains ; plus encore que les moments où elle mangeait doucement, comme si elle voulait déceler toutes les saveurs et les apprécier à leur juste valeur quand celles-ci venaient rencontrer son palais. C'était ce moment, à la nuit tombée, lorsqu'elle venait s'allonger à mes côtés sur le matelas, sous la couette. Elle était dans mes bras, tous les soirs. Et elle semblait si vulnérable, si petite, contre moi, chaque nuit. Mais je l'aimais plus encore ainsi. Elle n'en était que plus magnifique, si cela était possible. Elle me regardait simplement dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes sans ne rien dire, avant de venir poser délicatement ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Et si j'avais pu d'écrire ce que je ressentais quand nous partagions ce baiser une fois le ciel d'un bleu plus foncé encore que les fonds marins, j'aurais dit que j'arrivais à voir combien elle m'aimait, combien j'avais l'air de compter pour elle, et comment elle même était toute ma vie et pouvait tenir mon cœur de ses mains de la même façon dont elle tenait ses livres, jours après jours. Mais jamais je ne pourrais le faire, car aucun mot n'était suffisant pour en parler. De toute façon, je ne voulais en parler à personne. Ce baiser du soir était notre secret, notre moment d'amour. Et la plus part du temps, il nous arrivait de nous montrer cet amour réciproque d'une autre façon après ce baiser ; d'une façon plus active, d'une façon douce-brusque, d'une façon aussi magique qu'elle. Mais il arrivait aussi qu'elle pose simplement sa tête entre mon cou et mon épaule, et je sentais son souffle se régulariser contre ma peau. J'étais heureuse. Quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'elle s'endorme dans mes bras, avant ou après que nous ayons fait l'amour. Rien que sa présence, et la chaleur de son corps dévêtu contre le mien m'étaient suffisantes. Et quelques minutes plus tard, je rejoignais les bras de Morphée, pendant qu'elle, ne quittait pas les miens une seule seconde jusqu'à, et même après notre réveil le lendemain matin. Qui était aussi merveilleux que le moment où elle s'endormait, sa main gauche sur le haut de ma cuisse droite, à côté de ma fesse. J'aimais m'éveiller après elle, parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle, était mon réveil. Elle et ses baisers contre ma peau dénudée. Elle et ses caresses. Elle et ses _je t'aime_.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vous remercie de votre lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait vraiment plaisir et j'essaie au maximum d'y répondre par mp ! Si vous lisez au moment même ou je poste (ce qui est pratiquement), je vous souhaite une bonne fin de nuit. Sinon, c'est une bonne fin de journée que j'espère que vous passerez !<strong>


End file.
